


The Goblin's Prisoner

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Kili/Reader Stories [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Could I request a drabble where the reader is a human that stumbled into Goblin Town, where the king decided to make her his pet, always having her at his side. When Thorin and Co. come, she is once again beside the king, and Kíli falls in love at first sight, insisting they rescue her and have her join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It has been so long since you last saw the light of day, felt the breeze on your skin or heard the birds sing. Longer still has it been since you’ve smelt fresh air, had a good night’s sleep or been in decent company.

Goblins are dreadful creatures with low hygiene, sharp teeth and sharper sticks, no sense of personal space and no need to go outside. In fact, they’re rather afraid of the sun.

It has been nearly a year since you, a lost little orphan girl, stumbled upon goblin town. In theory you should have been ripped apart and devoured by the little ankle-biters, but the King took a liking to you.

The King of the Goblins is a truly ugly brute, with a great wobbling chin and breath more rancid than the food he eats. He’s at least three times your height and five times your width, and crushes at least three goblins a day.

It is hard to decide whether him liking you is a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, he saved you from a grizzly death. On the other hand, you are now stuck by his side for the rest of your days.

Your days might not add up to very many.

The rancid, uncooked that goblin’s eat would make you so incredibly ill, so you live on a diet of mushrooms, pine nuts, wild carrots and occasionally a rabbit. Water is in plentiful supply, so you’re not as ill as you might be.

But the lack of proper food and sunlight has taken a terrible toll on you. You’ve lost a few teeth (though they were from the back so they’re hardly noticeable), your mood has hit rock bottom, your bones feel like they’ll break at any minute, your hair is in serious need of tending to, you’re far too thin and your balance isn’t as good as it once was.

With your decreasing health the King has decided to keep you close at all times. If his little pet is going to die then he wants to make sure that he’s present. It’s sick and twisted.

So you find yourself at the king’s side, leaning heavily but discreetly against a pole, when a wave of goblins comes crashing onto the podium, bringing some very small people with them. You stand up a little straighter when you realise that they are dwarves. And there are thirteen of them!

You’ve heard enough tales about dwarves to know that they don’t like other species very much, especially ones that take them hostage and drag them around like rag dolls. They could be your only chance to escape.

But there’s a problem. They’re strong and fit, whereas you’re frail and verging on seriously ill. There is no way they would voluntarily take you with them, and there’s no way you’d be able to keep up if they tried to break out.

You run your eyes over the dwarves. You’ve never seen one before, but they don’t seem that back at all. They’re all short and powerful, with incredibly long hair (except for one with a bald head). Most of them also have some form of braiding too, except for the one with the bald head and the one… oh. The one looking right at you.

He look far less dwarf-ish than any of the others, with unbraided hair and only stubble on his chin, but he’s looking right at you with a small tilt at the corner of his mouth which could be an encouraging smile.

You feel heat rush to your cheeks and you’re very aware of the greasy hair, unwashed skin and tattered clothes.

Above you the king is speaking to, or rather tormenting, the dwarves. You’re reminded of your own arrive in Goblin town, although there were far more goblins on the platform and they were prodding and poking you and…. There we go!

One of the goblins has located one of the swords ripped from the dwarves upon their arrival. The nosy little bugger has pulled the blade from its sheath, but the response is quite unexpected.

The goblin drops it and jumps back with a shriek. The other goblins recoil and the King pushes himself further onto his throne.

“Goblin Cleaver!” he shrieks. “Biter! The sword that killed a thousand goblins! Kill them all! Cut off their heads!”

Pandemonium breaks out as the dwarves lunge for their weapons and the goblins lunge for the dwarves. One or two are lucky enough to grab swords and axes and they start swinging them wildly, cleaving goblins in two.

You’re momentarily left unguarded and you leap forwards, into the fray and away from the king. You search desperately for the dwarf who caught your eye. Just as you find him a bright light rushes through the cave and you’re knocked off your feet.

There is a momentary silence that presses down on your ears, before a booming voice cuts through. “Take up arms! Fight! Fight!”

Around you dwarves are scrambling to their feet, grabbing weapons and running towards the gangplank. Hands grab your arms and haul you to your feet, and for a moment you think it’s the goblins.

“Kili, at your service.” The dwarf from before grins at you.

“Kili, come on!” a slightly shorter blonde dwarf pushes past him, pulling him along in his wake.

“Fili, wait!” Kili struggles against the other dwarf’s hold.

“There’s no time!”

Kili manages to shake Fili off. He motions to you. “C’mon, we’ll lead you out!”

Fili shoots Kili an exasperated look.

“We dun’t have time fer heroics!” The balding dwarf with tattoos on his scalp appears with two axes.

“We’re not leaving her!” Kili protests.

You’re bumped to the side as the tall newcomer, dressed in grey robes and an equally grey had (good grief is that a wizard?) pushes past you. “This way, you fool!”

The bald dwarf looks down at you with displeasure before hurrying along the gangplank. The number of dwarves on the platform is dwindling, but the number of goblins is growing.

“Can you wield a weapon?” Kili asks, taking your hand in his.

With the state you’re in you wouldn’t be able to wield a pencil. You shake your head.

“Then stay close!” he drops your hand and stoops to pick up a bow and arrow from the floor. He turns and takes off down the gangplank, shooting arrows across the chasm into goblins the others had yet to encounter

“C’mon lass.” Another dwarf takes your elbow, propelling you down the wooden walkway as three red-headed dwarves fend off the advancing goblins. “This way.”

What follows next is easily the most terrifying, physically demanding twenty minutes of your life. In your poor health simply walking from the throne to your ‘room’ made you light headed. You were nearly unconscious by the time the company ground to a halt.

The Goblin King, in an uncharacteristic show of athleticism, pulls himself up onto the bridge in front of you. Goblins swarm behind him and block the path behind you.

“That!” he growls, jabbing a fat finger in your direction, “is mine.”

The wizard doesn’t look back at you, but Kili takes a small step closer to you. It warms the heart you thought had died long ago.

“And now she seems to be ours.” The wizard states.

“You think you can escape me?” the Goblin King laughs. “What are you going to do now, wizard?”

There’s a slight pause before the wizard swipes sideways with the sword in his hand and the Goblin King’s belly splits open.

“That’ll do it.” The gargantuan goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly. The bridge shakes and you wobble on your feet.

Please let this thing hold. You hope silently. The chasm below you is deep and black. There’s no telling how deep it goes.

However the King falls face-first onto the bridge. The wood gives one more creak, something snaps and then the world drops out from under your feet.

The world is suddenly black as the bridge rushes down the chasm and the lights of the town disappear above you. The wood rumbles horribly as it scrapes against the rock, the dwarves are screaming and you might be too, but you’re not sure.

The wood is giving way beneath the weight of the dwarves and some of them are tumbling to the lower decks.

A plank gives way beneath you and Kili and your back hits the dwarf below, sending all three of you down. Someone’s hand grabs your shoulder and someone else’s grabs your wrist.

Then, with a back-breaking jolt, you come to a halt. Everything is silent until one of the dwarves above you curses. Suddenly everyone is groaning and wood knocks together as the dwarves scrabble to break free.

The wooden bar above you is resting squarely on the chest of Kili and the bald dwarf. You breathe out and are easily able to wriggle free, a testament to just how thin you’ve become.

“Well that could’ve been worse!” the dwarf with a hat says cheerfully.

Not a moment later and the corpse of the Goblin King comes crashing down on top of them. You stumble back in surprise, bumping into the wizard. You glance up at him apologetically.

“Hmm.” He raises an eyebrow. “And who might you be?”

You open your mouth to reply, but shrug instead. “Who I was, was the pet of that brute.” You nod towards the King.

“Then who are you?”

“Whoever you need me to be.”

The wizard smiles. “How about help for these poor idiots?”

You nod and pick your way across to Kili, grabbing his hands and pulling. He kicks and wriggles and is eventually free and grief is he short! You hadn’t noticed it before, but now he looks like a child!

The fattest of the three ginger dwarves appears next to you, grabbing the bald dwarf by the wrists and helping to free him. Around you, the others are slowly working free.

“Are you okay?” Kili asks and you nod down at him.

“All the more so for seeing that beast dead.”

Kili goes to reply to you, but his gaze is drawn past you. “Gandalf!” he cries as an unearthly roar fills the air. You turn to see hundreds of angry goblins pouring down the rock towards you.

“There’s too many!” the bald dwarf shouts, supporting a dwarf with a star-shaped head. “We can’t fight them!”

You hadn’t thought fighting was an option. Clearly the best thing to do would be run?

The wizard (Gandalf) seems to think the same as you. “Daylight will save us! Run!”

The remaining dwarves free themselves from the rubble before following the wizard to a passageway. Beyond it you can see light. Sun light.

Kili once again has hold of your hand and he’s pulling you towards the cave entrance.

Suddenly the stuffy, damp air and the dull light of the cave is behind you. You almost stumble to a halt, but Kili keeps you moving.

The light is bright and stings your eyes, but you refuse to stop moving. There is breeze on your skin and fresh air is filling your lungs and for the first time in the life you feel alive.

You stumble down the hill to a cluster of trees, where Gandalf calls for you all to rest. Your knees give out and your backside hits the floor with a thud. A commotion erupts behind you, but your head is in your hands and you’re steadying your breathing. Blood is rushing through your ears and pounding in your head, but you feel… well, you just feel.

“So, how did a lovely young lady like you end up in a place like that?” Kili drops to the floor opposite you.

You smile sadly. “It’s a long story.”

“I have time.” Kili shrugs, leaning his elbows on his knees.

So, whilst the commotion behind you dies down and the sun begins to set, you tell Kili your story. You’re aware of some of the other listening in (mainly Fili, Gandalf and the dwarf with the white beard), but Kili is the only one who takes great interest. He asks questions, listens attentively and offers occasional comments on the heritage and the business of the Late Goblin King.

“You should return home once we’ve cleared the mountain pass.” A dwarf with hair like Kili’s states.

“She doesn’t have a family!” Kili objects. “She could-“

“No.” the other dwarf says sternly. “She will slow us down. She is ill.”

“All the more reason to-“

“I said no.”

There was a moment of silence before Fili spoke up. “Perhaps she could go to Lake Town.” He suggested carefully. “It’s safer to go there than go back over the mountain and risk capture again.”

“Yes!” Kili jumps in. “Uncle, that’s a really good idea!”

Kili’s uncle looks between you and Kili, then down to Kili’s hand which has come to rest on your knee at some point. “Fine. But only to Lake Town.”

Then a warg howl cuts through the air and you wonder just how you’re going to survive all the way to Lake Town. Then Kili flashes you a winning smile and you know that somehow you’ll get through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued with the prompt: Bard happens to take an interest in the reader but she's so cutely infatuated with Kíli, she doesn't notice bards advances, but Kíli sure as hell does

Over the last few months you had come to learn that being a companion of dwarves was a fairly dangerous occupation.

There were wargs (which were worse than the goblins), orcs (which were worse than the wargs), elves (who held such a distaste for dwarves but we’re so passive aggressive about it that they were almost worse than the orcs), spiders (who were bad enough when they were small, never mind as tall as you) and grumpy dwarves (which were just as dangerous as all four previous problems).

Still, there were a few positives to having travelled with the dwarves. They had a healthy respect for meals, especially Bombur (the cook) and resident hobbit/burglar Bilbo Baggins. Rarely was a meal missed, even when traipsing through Mirkwood, and you had slowly started to gain weight. Your stamina improved, you were no longer tired all the time and your skin appeared far nicer than it had before.

The dwarves had also spent hours of each day training you in all of their weapons. Dwalin had thought you to wield an axe, Kili a bow, Fili and sword and Ori, bless him, a slingshot. Much to Kili’s disappointment you had proved promising with a sword, so Fili gave you one of his and showed you how to fight.

However you lost all of your weapons in Mirkwood, thanks to the elves, and you’re now weapon-less and without your over-clothes as you bob down a river in a barrel.

A cold, previously rapid-fill river in an uncomfortable, orc-damaged barrel.

“We’ve lost the current!” Balin yells from the back.

Your half-drowned company lost the current a mile back, but you’re too cold to argue. Your fingers a numb from the paddling in the water and your upper arms are stiff from their unnatural angle hanging out over the barrel edge.

Thorin gives the order to head to shore. Slowly, one by one, the barrels ground themselves against the rocky shoreline.

As you’re the tallest (Gandalf abandoned you all nearly a month ago), it’s left to you to get out of the barrel first. Bilbo was spared the torture of being barrel-bound, but he looks like a drowned rat. You leave him to catch his breath on the shore and help drag Thorin’s barrel to shore.

Once the king-in-exile is freed you make a bee-line for Kili, who is clawing his way out of the barrel. He took a nasty arrow to the knee and he’s looking a little off-colour.

“Kili, are you alright?” you try to help him to his feet but he brushes your hand away.

“I’m fine. No need to worry.”

Fili and you exchange concerned looks as the young archer hobbles over to a rock. “Kili, you’re not fine.” You insist as you follow him. “You’re hurt!”

After a few moments of argument between you, Fili and Kili (Which Thorin joins in just moments after), Kili allows you to help bind his leg.

“You shouldn’t worry about me.” Kili huffs as he reluctantly surrenders his leg to you.

“Of course I should.” You protest, wrapping a strip of cloth tightly around his leg. You smile up at the young prince who just rolls his eyes. “Kili, you took care of me all those months ago. Let me return the favour.”

Kili opens his mouth, no doubt to argue further, but his attention is drawn over your head.

A moment later Dwalin is rushing in front of Ori with a wooden stick. An arrow embeds itself between the warrior’s hands, splintering the wood.

Kili jumps to his feet, a stone in his hand, but another arrow sends it flying.

“One more move,” the new bowman loads another arrow and runs it slowly over the company, “and you’re dead.”

After a good half an hour of Dwalin and Thorin muttering to each other, Balin sucking up to the bowman and money changing hands, the company has a way to cross the lake.

The dwarves are not pleased, but they don’t really have a choice. It’s becoming quite clear that Kili’s leg is injured quite badly, and even without the threat of Orcs, he’d never be able to walk around the lake.

One by one the company climb aboard the bowman’s barge. It takes a good deal of manoeuvring to get Kili on board, but once he’s seated he seems a little better.

“I need to have a look at it.” You tell him firmly.

His response is immediate and firm. “No.”

“Kili…”

“No.”

The two of you sit glaring at each other for a few more moments before you give in. With a huff you get to your feet and pick your way through grumbling dwarves to Bilbo and the bargeman at the back of the boat.

Kili is a pain in the ass at times, and when he’s paired with his brother he can be almost unbearable. Bu no matter what he does you can never bring yourself to be mad at him for more than five minutes. Ever since you saw him in the goblin cave you knew that he was different. Special. Not in any supernatural way, but in a way that made you want to seek conversation with him and walk alongside him.

Originally Lake Town was your final destination, but Kili has promised to not leave you behind. He seems just as eager to spend time with you as you with him, much to the amusement of his brother and uncle.

You reach the back of the barge to find Bilbo and the bowman deep in discussion. Upon your approach they break from discussion. Bilbo beckons you over.

“This is Bard.” The hobbit motions to the bargeman. “Bard, this is the girl saved from the goblins.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Bard smiles, holding out a hand. You take it, expecting him to shake hands with you, but he just squeezes it lightly before letting it go. “Bilbo hasn’t told me your name.”

“I don’t have one.” You shrug. “Well, the dwarves call me ‘Mayandûna’, which means ‘she who is born’.”

“Mayanduna?” Bard tries and mostly manages to say the new name.

“You need to emphasise the ‘u’.” you smile. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not the easiest word to say.”

“It’s a pretty name for a pretty face.”

“I’m sure there are prettier ones.” You laugh, glancing down at Bilbo who’s looking at Bard with a strange expression on his face. “Are you feeling better, Bilbo? You looked half drowned earlier.”

Bilbo nods. “I’ll be fine.”

Unless ‘Fine’ translated into ‘covered with fish and forced to swim up through a toilet’, then none of you were fine.

Bard had insisted that you didn’t have to join the dwarves in the icy water of the lake, but after a brief discussion with Bilbo, Kili announced that he went where you went. So you were stuck climbing up through the toilet with the rest of them, desperately trying not to think of what you’ve just swum through.

Upstairs in the house Bard has found blankets, clean clothes and is heating water for you all to wash. He gives you clothes that perhaps once belonged to his wife, saying that they look far better on you than balled up in the closet.

As the only human you’ve met since being taken by the goblins, Bard’s a very nice person. Kili, however, really doesn’t seem to like the bargeman.

“He’s been kind to us.” You rebuke Kili as you take a seat next to him on the small couch.

Kili grunts.

“Kili…” you say in a warning tone.

“I don’t like him.”

You laugh. “I can see that, but why don’t you like him?”

Kili shrugs, glancing at you out of the corner of his eyes. He smiles a little and you feel your heart warm.

What was once a cold and empty space in your chest is now filled with life and love for the dwarf who single-handedly saved your life.

Yes, he’s a dwarf. Yes, his uncle may likely lose his head over a relationship between the two of you. Yes, you’d considered the possibility of a relationship. No, you weren’t going to tell him.

Well, at least not yet. The moment the accursed dragon was dead you were going to make your feelings known to Kili and the rest of the world. From Fili’s insinuations, you doubt you’ll be refused.

“Can you at least try to be civil? For me?”

“As you asked so nicely.” Kili smiles, but it looks forced. With a roll of his eyes you kiss his cheek before seeking out Bilbo and Balin.

As the evening draws on it becomes clear that Kili’s dislike for Bard is stronger than his respect for your wishes.

Bard will ask for your help with something and Kili will invite himself along as well. Bard will offer to find you some more clothes for the rest of your journey to the Iron Hills (it’s safest to not tell him the truth) and Kili will make a rude comment under his breath.

Each time Kili opposed Bard (and often it was quite loud) you’d be forced to apologise to the bargeman and rebuke the young dwarf. You didn’t truly understand why Kili harboured such hate for Bard, but it soon became clear.

Whilst helping Tilda carry the washing from the private dock downstairs you tripped on one of the uneven steps. You sprawled rather inelegantly on the floor, the washing falling onto the rug. You cursed quietly as you tried to quickly recover yourself.

“Need a hand?” Bard hurries over to help you up. You’re fully prepared to take his hand and let him help you to your feet, but Kili is there before you can.

“Excuse you.” He growled, shouldering Bard out of the way and helping you to your feet. “It’s considered rude to make advances on someone else’s love.”

Bard takes a surprised step back and apologises, assuring Kili he didn’t mean for his actions to be taken that way. Kili ignores him and hurries you over to a far corner of the house, seating you between Bailin and Fili.

“You know,” Fili grins, leaning back against the wall, “the sooner the two of you confess your undying love to each other the better.”

“Fili!” you whack the prince’s arm, but he doesn’t seem to even feel it.

“You best plan on doing it soon or else Kili will skin Bard alive.”

Your cheeks colour in embarrassment. “I hadn’t even realised Bard was making advances.”

Balin chuckles and Fili laughs outright. “We’ll make a dwarf out of you yet!” Balin grins. “Just promise to tell him you love him within the next week?”

“I promise.”


End file.
